The tree
by Rebeliz777
Summary: You never forget your first love, even after years of trying there is always something, somewhere that triggers you right back to unforgettable moments. Faberry.


**The tree**

"Hello?"

"…hi"

"Quinn? Is that you? God! How are you? How you've been? Are you still in New York? Is everything alright? Did you change your number cause I've been trying to reach you?"

"One at the time"

"I know, I always forget. Let's start with, how are you?"

"Good, I'm alright. I'm in Lima right now, came back to visit my mom, Charlotte is here as well"

"Is everything alright with Judy? Why are you and Charlotte in Lima?"

"Everything is alright, now"

"What happened? You're worrying me"

"We haven't spoken in years, I'm not gonna spill family information to you right now"

"…"

"Sorry, I didn't mean that"

"No, you did and you're right"

"I'm sorry anyway"

"Why did you call? God, I'm so glad you did, there's so much I need to tell you"

"On my way home I saw the tree"

"Our tree?"

"It's just a tree"

"If it is, then why are you calling me?"

"It reminded me of you"

"Did you see it?"

"Yes"

"Are they still there?"

"Yes"

"Are there others?"

"No"

"Then it's still our tree"

"Just because our names are on it, it doesn't mean it's ours"

"Our names beg to differ"

"Our names weren't supposed to be the only ones there"

"But they were and still are"

"I saw you on tv the other night"

"Don't change the subject, please"

"It was that episode of Grey's anatomy you guested on, years ago"

"Quinn"

"The one you filmed on graduation weekend, remember?"

"Of course I remember, you never let me forget"

"It's only fair"

"How is that fair for either one of us?"

"I'll never forget, so it's only fair that you never do as well"

"You don't need to remind me, you know?"

"If you say so."

"How is Judy?"

"Good, still wondering"

"You haven't told her?"

"And kill the image of you she created? No, I can't be that cruel"

"I never wanted to hurt you"

"Been there, heard that. Don't need to hear the same apology again"

"Then why did you call?"

"Because I saw the damn tree and I thought of you"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Don't act like you care"

"You have to stop thinking that you still know me"

"I knew you once and I discovered everything I needed to, I don't need to re-learn you to disappoint myself again, you did a fantastic job the first time around"

"I was struggling"

"Call it whatever you want, I didn't call for this"

"Then why did you?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I saw the tree"

"I loved you back then, everything I said was real. You must know that"

"I remember"

"I loved you all the way through and I love you now, Quinn I love you now more than ever"

"Good thing you still have a heart, huh?"

"You don't know me anymore, you can't judge me like that. Can't you give me the chance to make things right, we have so much history together"

"But I do know you Miss Celebrity, coldhearted manipulative and cheating actress that dumped her fiancé a day before the wedding, you see I learnt to ignore you as well as you did back then"

"I didn't dump you, I would have never left you. Things aren't like that, you know it"

"And you really thought I was gonna stay?"

"This isn't something I want to discuss by phone, please"

"This isn't something I can keep to myself anymore"

"I love you and I am sorry for the mistakes that I made to succeed"

"How does it feel?"

"What?"

"What you got for sacrificing our lives together?"

"Quinn"

"Tell me"

"It's not simple"

"Tell me, Rachel. Was it worth it? Do you even know why you did it?"

"Please"

"Because I know that I wasn't at fault, I've spent far too long blaming myself for the path that took you where you ended up that day and I didn't do anything wrong, and if I did tell me because I'm obviously missing it"

"You didn't, you were perfect"

"Then why did you?"

"I wanted everything too much"

"Even him apparently"

"He offered me what I always wanted"

"Thank you"

"Quinn, please"

"Thank you for telling me that, that's all I needed to hear"

"Quinn, please. Just hear me out"

"Why?"

"Because I love you and it wasn't worth it, I love you and I should have never done what I did. Nothing will ever make up for you, nothing feels right without you and for the last four years I've been trying, you know I have"

"Well, I have as well"

"What?"

"I have to go; my wife is waiting for me to take her to my old high school, did you know that Mr. Schuster is still coaching the Glee Club? Well, he is and he invited me to watch them rehearse their number for Regionals. I'm kind of excited about it"

"Wait, wife?"

"Yes, I didn't have your current address so we sent the invitation to your fathers' house three months ago. I assumed they have told you about it"

"What?"

_-"Baby, mom says to bring the wine for dinner so hurry up. Who are you talking to anyway?"-_

"Just an old friend, babe. I'll be right there"

_-"Ok, I'll wait in the car. Don't take too long"-_

"I won't"

"Mom? Who is she?"

"I have to go"

"Why did you call me?"

"Because of the tree, it remind me of you and what could have been"

"Quinn, you can't be married"

"But I am"

"…but you're supposed to be with me"

"And you were supposed to marry me four years ago and instead I found you with a man in our bed, I never saw our lives being this way"

"I can't believe you did this right now"

"Well, now you know how I felt"

"Getting married to prove a point is a bit much, don't you think?"

"I love my wife, _I_ asked _her_ to marry _me_. I didn't do it for you; I did it because I'm in love. You talk extreme? Remember when you screwed up both of our lives to get a minor role in an independent film? Have a nice life"

"Quinn, don't"

"Goodbye, Rachel."

…

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
